Orkahm
Orkahm was a Le-Matoran who discovered the Le-Metru Great Disk. History Metru-Nui Early Life Like all other Le-Matoran, Orkahm came into being on Spherus Magna, where he was placed in the Matoran Universe. As Le-Metru developed and prospered as the transport center of the island, Orkahm took up work as a Chute Station Operator. He was well known for his slow and controlled nature when driving, putting him at contrast with Matau's fast, reckless nature. Great Disks However, when Matau was transformed into a Toa Metru, Orkahm felt that he to compete with him. In order to do this he set off to find the Le-Metru Great Disk. Orkahm then was attacked by Nidhiki and trapped between a number of cables in an abandoned chute hub. Luckily, Matau set off in search of the Great Disks, noticed he was missing, tracked him down down, and freed him. They later regrouped with the other Toa Metru and several other Matoran before Orkahm and Matau teamed up with Nokama and Vhisola and searched for the Great Disks in their respective cities. Orkahm was one of the six Matoran who merged to form the Matoran-Nui. As the Matoran Nui, he helped to save the Toa Metru from the Morbuzahk. Orkahm was later captured by Vahki and put into a matoran sphere, but later was rescued and awakened on the Naho Bay by the Toa Metru. Mata Nui Due to the fact that Orkahm was in a Matoran Sphere for so long, his size and strength was decreased. He also lost all of his memories. In the first years of The Dark Time he worked with all of the other Le-Matoran on creating the village of Le-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Matau former Toa Metru of Air. They made the village out of dismantled Airships. Later in Orkahm's life he became a member of the Le-Koro Gukko Force and began fighting on behalf of his village. He was present at the Battle of Le-Koro. During the Bohrok invasion of Le-Koro, Orkahm had his mask removed and replaced with a Krana, as the other Le-Matoran had. He was eventually given his mask back when the Bohrok were defeated. Orkahm, along with all the other Matoran of Mata-Nui, was given a rebuild after the attacks of the Bohrok-Kal. The Return to Metru Nui Orkahm and the other Matoran then built the Boats so they could return to Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign When the Toa Nuva eventually got back to Metru Nui they celebrated Mata Nui's awaking. But Teridax revealed he was in Mata Nui's body and he had control over the Matoran Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Orkahm did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna. Joureny's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Orkahm and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Orkahm had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Powers and Weapons *Being a Le-Matoran, Orkahm would have controled the Element of Air. However, being a Matoran, he did not have this ability yet. *On Metru-Nui, Orkahm carried a Kanoka Disk launcher and usually used a Level 4 Regeneration Kanoka with a code of 574. He mostly used this to repare chutes. *Orkahm always wore a Kanohi Matatu on both Mata Nui and Metru Nui. Set information *Orkahm was released in 2004 with a set number of 8611 and contained 27 pieces. Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran Category:2004 Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Le-Metru